Do you wanna be a princess?
by ladymisteria
Summary: Come è avvenuta la fatidica proposta di matrimonio tra l'orgoglioso principe dei saiyan Vegeta e la petulante scienziata Bulma Brief? La mia personale interpretazione di uno dei maggiori 'Missing Moments' dell'intera serie.


Vegeta era tornato alla Capsule Corporation solo da pochi giorni - dopo la fine del Cell – game - eppure già riusciva a sentirsi nuovamente a casa.

Ovviamente il Saiyan non aveva alcuna intenzione di esternare quel suo ritrovato buonumore, e tuttavia _qualcuno_ già sembrava essersi accorto di quel cambiamento, in lui.

Si trattava della terrestre, Bulma Brief.

Vegeta aveva già avuto modo di sperimentare la straordinaria capacità che la donna aveva nello scoprire ogni singolo stato d'animo altrui, eppure ancora faticava a spiegarsi come lei diavolo riuscisse a farlo ogni volta.

Il Saiyan si era detto più e più volte che il come ella riuscisse a mettere a nudo chiunque in quel modo non erano affari suoi; ma ciò nonostante, aveva sempre trovato quella singolare capacità della donna estremamente affascinante - ovviamente da un punto di vista puramente combattivo; un alleato dotato di una capacità come quella era oltremodo prezioso...

Anche se Vegeta aveva giurato a se stesso di non combattere più, dopo quanto accaduto al Cell – game, questo non gli impediva, ogni giorno, di allenarsi - seppur con minore intensità.

Più che altro per far qualcosa.

In quel momento si trovava sul balcone della Capsule Corporation, proprio durante un momento di pausa dagli allenamenti.

Gli unici rumori provenivano dalla strada sottostante e dal fulcro della città, poco distante.

Aveva preso l'abitudine di indossare abiti terrestri - al di fuori degli allenamenti - dovendo ammettere che non erano poi così male, in fondo.

«Pensieroso?».

Il Saiyan sussultò impercettibilmente, ma non si voltò, né diede segno di averla sentita.

«Wow... Stavolta sono io ad aver spaventato te. E' un evento straordinario» continuò Bulma, affiancandolo.

«Non mi hai spaventato, donna. E' solo che la tua aura è talmente insignificante che non l'avevo minimamente percepita, mentre ti avvicinavi» ribatté lui, secco.

Con la coda dell'occhio la vide sorridere.

«Sempre il solito - _adorabile_ \- caratterino, non è vero Vegeta?» lo punzecchiò la donna.

Vegeta non colse la provocazione, e anzi tornò a concentrarsi sul paesaggio circostante.

«Che hai fatto alla spalla?» chiese lei improvvisamente, notando una macchia ancora umida di sangue all'altezza della spalla del Saiyan.

«Niente»

«Ovviamente... E dimmi, hai spesso l'abitudine di sanguinare, senza avere alcuna ferita?» ironizzò Bulma.

Un angolo della bocca di Vegeta si sollevò appena.

«Probabilmente» rispose, laconico.

«Ti rendi conto di essere _insopportabile_?»

«Buffo. Stavo per farti la stessa domanda».

Bulma si morse la lingua, piccata.

In realtà, quell'assurdo botta e risposta la divertiva.

Ne aveva sentito la mancanza, durante il periodo in cui Vegeta era stato lontano.

«Seriamente, che hai fatto alla spalla?» chiese poi, abbandonando il tono allegro.

«Uno dei tuoi aggeggi è esploso vicino la mia spalla. Se li costruissi meglio…»

«...Se non li distruggessi ogni giorno…».

Vegeta si voltò a guardarla, gli occhi illuminati da una scintilla di divertimento.

«Pensi di farti medicare?» gli chiese Bulma, incrociando le braccia al petto e non dandogli la soddisfazione di abbassare lo sguardo.

«Se ti farà stare zitta...».

Il Saiyan entrò, sorridendo appena quando la sentì sibilare:«Illuso».

Gli piaceva farla innervosire in quel modo.

Trovava che Bulma avesse un carattere _irrimediabilmente interessante_.

Così simile al suo, eppure così incredibilmente opposto.

Bulma medicò in silenzio la spalla del Saiyan, per poi lanciargli una canottiera pulita, mentre metteva nella lavatrice la maglia insanguinata.

«Credevo non ti piacessero gli abiti terrestri» disse poi, sedendosi di fronte a Vegeta.

Questi s'infilò la canottiera senza nemmeno degnarla di una risposta.

«Allora?» incalzò.

«A quanto pare alle terrestri piacciono più gli abiti di questo pianeta, piuttosto che quelli del mio».

« _Alle terrestri?!_ » ripeté lei, basita.

Che scherzi erano quelli?

«Sì, alle terrestri. Ho notato che molte donne mi tengono d'occhio quando porto quel… _coso_ al parco» continuò lui, beandosi dell'espressione furiosa che stava facendosi largo sul viso di Bulma.

«Per prima cosa, quel "coso" - come lo definisci tu - è _tuo_ figlio, ed ha un nome. In secondo luogo, chi sarebbero queste... _ammiratrici_?»

«Perché vuoi saperlo? Sei _gelosa_ , donna?» soffiò lui con un ghigno.

Bulma parve spiazzata.

«Che razza di domande fai, Vegeta?!»

«Quelle che più mi piacciono».

Bulma emise un verso infastidito.

«Allora? E' questo il punto, donna?» incalzò Vegeta.

«Sì, Vegeta. E' _esattamente questo_ il punto. Credo sia normale, no?» replicò lei, piccata.

«No, non lo è».

Bulma rimase spiazzata.

«C - come, scusa?!».

Vegeta sorrise, divertito.

«Non è normale. Tu ed io non stiamo insieme. O mi sbaglio?».

Si alzò.

«Che c'entra! Insomma, noi… C'è Trunks e…» protestò Bulma.

Vegeta mosse la spalla, quasi a voler controllare che la fasciatura non gli impedisse i movimenti.

Tornò a fissare Bulma, senza smettere di ghignare soddisfatto.

«Quindi, – continuò il Saiyan, vedendo che la donna non faceva che balbettare frasi sconnesse – non vedo perché mai io non possa… _mostrarmi_ ad altre terrestri».

Bulma parve riscuotersi.

«Ma deve pur esserci un modo per impedirtelo!» sbottò, accorgendosi troppo tardi di aver parlato ad alta voce.

Il Saiyan si appoggiò al muro, le braccia conserte.

«Dicevi?» la punzecchiò, mentre lei arrossiva fino a confondersi alla perfezione con i pomodori poggiati sul ripiano alle sue spalle.

«Io…» pigolò lei.

«Sai, donna? Una soluzione - se questa cosa t'infastidisce davvero così tanto - potrebbe anche esserci. Ovviamente, io dovrei sacrificarmi non poco. Tuttavia…» disse il Saiyan, vago.

«Che vuoi dire, Vegeta?» domandò Bulma, stringendo gli occhi sospettosa.

Bisognava stare attenti e con la guardia ben alzata, quando quello scimmione cocciuto diceva di avere la soluzione a qualcosa.

«Potresti sempre diventare principessa» replicò lui, tranquillo.

Si divertì un mondo a veder una nuova espressione prendere posto sul viso d Bulma, scacciando quella da cane bastonato.

« _Si può sapere di che diavolo stai parlando?_ ».

Vegeta sbuffò.

Certe volte quella donna - benché fosse una scienziata particolarmente brillante - sapeva diventare irrimediabilmente _ottusa_.

La fissò negli occhi, e con un ultimo ghigno soffiò:«Sposami».

* * *

 **Ed eccomi ancora qui :)  
So che la faccenda del matrimonio tra Bulma e Vegeta è stata a lungo protagonista di dibattiti a causa della versione originale del manga e la traduzione nell'anime. Diciamo che ho assecondato la maggior parte dei fan (me compresa :p) che crede che i due si siano davvero sposati, alla fine ;)**


End file.
